


BatCat Week 2017

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat Week 2017, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Day 1:  Rooftops- November 6thDay 2: Date Night- November 7thDay 3: Dancing- November 8thDay 5: Batkittens- November 10thDay 7: AU of Choice- November 12th





	1. Day 1 - Rooftops

Rooftops. The first time they had met, and fought, had been on a rooftop. The first time they had teamed up with their masks on had been on a rooftop. For some reason it always seemed to come back to rooftops with them. Tonight was no different. Here Selina was, in the pouring rain, on the roof of the GCPD with the bat signal turned on, waiting for Bruce to show up.

It had been a while since she had last been in Gotham. A year, if she remembered correctly. After everything that had happened with Penguin, Harvey and Lady Arkham, Selina had wanted to distance herself from the city and the man that protected it.

During her time away, Selina had done what she could to forget about it. To move on, but Gotham kept calling back to her. Everywhere that she went, there were always reminders. A lot of the time they were small reminders, but occasionally there would be a big one.

They always came in the form of an interview on tv or the radio, a headline on the newspaper or a little kid running around, dressed up as the caped crusader. Hearing his rich voice or seeing his blue eyes or the symbol he wore each and every night made her think back to their time together. Soon afterwards she found herself wanting to go back. She didn't understand why until she was an hour from Gotham. It was because she missed him.

She groaned. This was so out of character of her. He was only have meant to been a job. All that should have happened was that she would get the item she wanted, leave and never think about him again. Selina should've known things wouldn't work out like that when they met at that cafe.

When they had met that day she had sensed it immediately, before she had figured out who he was. There was an air about Bruce that was...darker than you would've expected and it she knew it wasn't just because he was Batman. There was something else there and Selina, for the life in her, couldn't figure it out. That alone should've sent her running.

Maybe...maybe she should be running now. Before he arrived. She didn't even know what she wanted to come from tonight. She hadn't even thought about it. Fuck, what was she even going to say!? Before Selina had a chance to either run or figure out what to say, she heard his voice behind her.

"You're back." Bruce said.

_'Right, gotta play this cool'_. Selina turned around to face him and placed a hand on her hip. "You didn't really think I'd stay away forever, did you?"

"What you said last time we saw each other, implied that you weren't ever coming back." he stated.

"Yeah? Well maybe I got bored or, for all you know, I'm here on another job."

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think either of those reasons is why you came here."

"And what makes you say that Bat?"

Bruce walked towards Selina until he was towering over her. He was close enough that she could smell his cologne and the faint traces of whiskey on his breath. "Because if that was true, you wouldn't have used the signal to summon me."

Selina smiled as she placed a hand on his chest and stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. "The stolen diamonds in my bag would strongly disagree." The diamonds hadn't been stolen from anyone in Gotham. She'd stolen them awhile ago, in case of a rainy day. Now they were going to help by Selina sometime while she figured out what to say. Laughing, she pushed away from him and fell backwards off the roof before grappling away, using the grapple gun that, for some reason, Bruce had never taken back.

 

Bruce chuckled to himself before going after her. God, he had missed this. He didn't catch her straight away. He could have done, but he hadn't wanted it to end too soon. It had been a while since they'd done this and he was determined to savour every second. He didn't actually care about the diamonds. He knew they weren't from anywhere in Gotham, if they had been he would have heard about them long before he met her tonight. Hell, he didn't even know if she actually had any. For all Bruce knew, Selina was bluffing.

When he tackled her, Bruce had misjudged the space between them and the edge of the roof. As a result they both ended up going over the edge. As they fell he was quick to realise there wasn't enough time for Bruce to grab her and grapple away. He only had time to do one or the other. His choice was more than clear.

He grabbed Selina, held her close to him and used his body to cushion her fall as they hit the rooftop below.

"You always were good at catching me." Selina said after they'd recovered from the fall. She got off of him and brushed herself off.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked as he got up. He rolled his shoulders back and began to assess the damage. He grimaced a little. Nothing seemed broken, but damn he was going to have a large bruise.

"I'm fine, but surely I should be asking you that. You're the one who took the brunt of the fall." she replied.

"The suit took most of the shock so nothing is broken, but that's not what's important right now. What is important is why you came back."

"Why is it?"

"Because I want to know why."

Selina sighed. "I don't know why okay? I just did."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

Selina glared at him. "I. Don't Know." she spat.

Bruce rose his hands in surrender "Alright, alright I'm sorry. Well maybe we can figure that out together. Do you have somewhere to stay? If you don't, you're more than welcome to stay at the Manor."

"I am perfectly capable of finding somewhere to stay...thank you for the offer though."

Before he could reply the sound of an explosion nearby caught their attention.

As they watched a large cloud of black smoke rise up into the sky Selina spoke. "Looks like you're needed. We can continue this conversation later. See you soon Bruce."

"See you soon Selina."

With that she watched as he jumped into the alley below, got into his car and raced off to find out what had happened. _'Right. Now to find a suitable living space.'_


	2. Day 2 - Date Night

It had been six months since Selina's return to Gotham. Between her stealing things and Bruce saving the day they had been seeing one another. Selina still wasn't entirely sure how it had happened. Not that she was complaining. It was nice having a good looking billionaire playboy buy her dinner once, sometimes twice, a week. Or it was nice. They hadn't gone out for nearly a month now.

Gotham seemed to need Bruce more than ever right now and Selina understood that, but she wasn't going to lie, she was getting a little frustrated. Unknown to Selina, Bruce had picked up on her frustration. Then again it wasn't that hard since she was currently ignoring his calls and texts. Fortunately Bruce knew exactly how to make it up to her.

Selina had been out all day so Bruce had quietly broken into her apartment in order to set up a romantic dinner. Of course, since he couldn't cook to save his life, Bruce had gotten Alfred to come to the apartment to prepare the dinner. Whilst Alfred did that, Bruce prepped the table.

He laid out the knives and forks, set out the wine glasses and the bottle of wine as well as placing a few candles around the room. He also placed a couple of candles, which were in fancy silver candlesticks, in the center of the table.

Bruce was finishing up lighting the candles when Alfred exited the kitchen with two plates. As he set them on the table, Bruce could see what Alfred had prepared. Two traditional steak dinners.

"It looks delicious. Thank you for helping Alfred." Bruce said.

"It was no trouble at all, Master Bruce. Now I shall make myself scarce as I suspect Ms Kyle will be here any minute." Alfred replied. "Have a lovely evening sir."

"You too, Alfred." Once Alfred had left, Bruce dimmed the lights, took his seat and waited for Selina to arrive. It wasn't long before he heard the door opening and Selina's laugh. Immediately he stood and got ready to greet her.

 

"Thank you for a great day Holly." Selina called after her friend who was already halfway down the hallway.

She rose her hand in response. "Anytime Sel." she called back. Holly had taken Selina out to make her feel better about Bruce being gone constantly. They hadn't gone and done things that people normally did when they went out together. No. Instead they'd gone out and had browsed possible marks for Selina. Had it made her feel better? Yes, but only a little.

She sighed as she closed her apartment door behind her. This was ridiculous. She didn't need him to be happy. Hell she didn't need anyone for her to be happy. She never did. So why the fuck did she keep moping around? She shook her head. Maybe a drink would clear her head. That's when she noticed the candles. She smiled and made her way towards the dining room.

"You know, you should have told me you were doing this. It would have given me a chance to wear my new dress." Selina said as she entered the room.

Bruce chuckled. "And ruin the surprise? Never." He had his usual winning billionaire smile on and Selina couldn't help, but roll her eyes at it. She couldn't remember a time recently when he didn't have it on.

She then turned her gaze to the table. When she saw the food Selina realised just how hungry she was. Yes, she'd had something at lunch, but that had been hours ago now. She didn't have to ask who'd cooked. It actually looked edible so it was obvious who had made it. Selina made her way towards the table and Bruce quickly moved to help her into her seat. Normally she would have protested however she decided to let him do so for tonight. He was apologizing after all and she felt that it would rude to stop him from doing the gesture.

"Can I interest you in a glass of wine?" Bruce asked.

Selina laughed. "Do you really need to ask?"

He chuckled a little. "I suppose not." he replied as he opened the bottle and poured them both a glass.

"So," Selina begun as Bruce handed her the glass before taking his seat, "tell me. Is this store bought or what survived the fire?"

"Actually the fire barely touched the cellar."

"Really? Wow, Lady Luck really is always on your side isn't she. Now let's start eating because I am starving."

For a majority of the dinner they were silent. Mainly because Selina was more concerned with eating rather than talking. She was finishing up her wine when Bruce decided to break the silence between them.

"I'm sorry for not being around much lately..."

"Bruce stop." Selina said, cutting him off. "You don't need to apologize. I understand why you haven't been around it just...it gets annoying sometimes."

Bruce nodded. "I understand and I'm going to do my best to make more time for you, for us. I promise."

Selina smiled. "I know you say you're terrible at this type of thing, but honestly? You're better at it than you think. Now," she placed her now empty glass on the table, got up and began to make her way towards Bruce, "the dinner was great. The wine, excellent. The candles are a nice touch too. There's only one thing missing though. Especially if you want my forgiveness."

Bruce rose an eyebrow. In the candlelight she could see the look of complete and utter confusion written across his face. Once she was in touching distance of him, Selina wrapped his tie around her hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She soon broke the kiss. When she had, she was quick to then straddle his lap. Selina laughed. "I think you know what I have in mind." she purred.

Bruce chuckled as his hands came to rest on her waist. "Mmmm, I think I do as well."

Yes, this would be the perfect way for him to apologize.


	3. Day 3 - Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song 'Perfect'.

It was nearly 3am in the morning and Bruce was just now making his way back to the Manor. He and Lucius had been going through new prototypes and testing out new equipment. He had been so involved with what he had been doing that he had completely forgot about the promise he had made.

That morning, before he had left, Bruce had promised Selina he would be back before midnight. Now that he had gone and broken that promise he knew that she was going to kill him. Okay, maybe she wouldn't actually kill him, but the second he walked through that front door World War III was going to start. Even so, he kept driving. Bruce knew from previous experiences that it was best to deal with things like this straight away. Trying to avoid them, for some reason, made everything worse.

As he drove, he thought back to the night they'd first met.

The night Bruce met Selina was one of his most vivid memories. Whenever he thought back to it he could remember every single detail. No matter how small. If anyone asked him if he knew what would occur after that night, in the mayor's office, Bruce would respond with "No". He had, had no idea that Selina would end up meaning so much to him. That she would be end up being the love of his life. Then again he had never planned to fall in love with anyone. Especially not like this. He chuckled a little at that thought. Love. Back then Bruce had, had no idea what it was. Hell, even now he wasn't completely sure he knew exactly what "love" was, but did anyone really ever know? He doubted it.

His thoughts soon turned to everything they had gone through since then.

Those first few weeks had been an absolute roller coaster. From that chance meeting at the cafe, the brawl at the bar, the night they had spent together, the mess with Harvey and everything else in between. One of the worst things of those weeks had been the uncertainty of ever seeing Selina again. She had captivated him in a way no one else had and the idea of their paths never crossing again...he didn't know if he would have called the feeling anger or sadness. Maybe it had been somewhere between the two or perhaps just frustration. Even so, if he had to, Bruce would go through all of that again, but only if everything that had happened afterwards would occur again.

As Bruce pulled up to the Manor he noticed that, through the drawn curtains, the parlor light was on. He turned the car's engine off and looked at the window nervously. He was in so much trouble.

After a few minutes, he exited the car and made his way up the steps of the Manor. He hadn't stayed in the car to figure out what to say, no, he already knew what to say. He had taken those few minutes to compose himself for whatever Selina was going to throw at him. Knowing Selina, she probably would actually throw something at him, be it a vase or glass or whatever was close enough for her to grab. Alfred certainly wasn't going to be too happy with that. Thank goodness he was out of town right now.

As he entered the Manor, Bruce shivered a little. It was that time of year again where, somehow, the inside was colder than the outside. Usually he blamed it on the age of the Manor, but recently he had been doing what he could to warm the Manor. Nothing had worked and he couldn't figure out why. That was one mystery he wasn't solving anytime soon.

His footsteps echoed through the empty hall as he made his way towards the parlor. When he reached the door, he stopped before it and gently knocked. "Selina?" he called out. He waited a couple of minutes for an answer that didn't come. He frowned. Bruce knocked and called her name again. Still nothing. His mind began to go through possible scenarios.

Was she ignoring him? It was possible. She usually did for a little while when he did something to upset her. Perhaps she had fallen asleep? He checked his watch. It made sense, it had just gone 4am or maybe, getting sick and tired of waiting, Selina had gone to bed and forgot to turn the light off.

Well, he wasn't going to find out if he stayed on this side of the door, so Bruce opened the door and entered the parlor. He found it empty. Inspecting the room further he found an almost empty scotch glass on the coffee table. The unmelted ice cubes inside the glass told him that it was quite recent. His last theory must be correct.

Deciding he would clean the glass when he got up, Bruce turned off the parlor's lights and made his way towards their bedroom.

He walked into the bedroom to find it empty. The bathroom too. He was severely confused now. Selina couldn't have left the Manor. If she had, if the scotch glass was anything to go by, he would have seen her on the way here.

He got out his phone and was about to call her when, through the window, he noticed a light in the Manor's garden. Lowering his phone, Bruce made his way closer to the window to try and get a clearer view. Illuminated by the light was Selina. He smiled. "There you are."

 

Selina looked out into the darkness. The only light she had was coming from an electric lamp. She was feeling a little tipsy from the couple of glasses of scotch she'd had. She was also feeling quite a bit angry at Bruce.

In all honestly she should have expected this. Bruce did have quite this history of breaking promises. Whenever he meant to or not tonight remained to be seen.

If tonight had been any other night, Selina really wouldn't have cared. Tonight had mattered because she had planned a somewhat romantic night for the two of them. Garlic and herb chicken with rice. Red wine or scotch, whatever he was in the mood for. Maybe watch a movie and just chill. She had even bought herself a new dress. It was a short black dress covered in sequins. When the light hit it, it looked like a star covered sky on a cloudless night. Something that you only truly saw way out here, far from the city. Selina had even gone to the trouble of doing her hair up. She had taken it done a couple of hours ago now though. It had been wasted effort.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a door closing behind her. "You're late." she said, not bothering to turn around as she knew exactly who it was.

"I know and I am so sorry Selina. I will make it up to you. I promise." Bruce replied.

She scoffed. "Yeah, sometime next year." she muttered under her breath.

"How about right now?" he offered, completely ignoring her comment.

"And how are you going to do that Bruce Wayne?"

"Like this." He began to play their favourite song on his phone. Confused, she turned and looked at him. Bruce took the opportunity to grab her arm and pull Selina to her feet. He then took one of her hands in his and wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance.

As they danced Bruce couldn't help, but smile. His smile caused Selina to smile. Her gaze soon drifted to the ground, however. "I look like an absolute mess." she muttered. Earlier that night, when she had realised he wasn't making it back, she had half-heartedly taken her makeup off. There was still a small amount on her face that was now smudged.

"Darling, you look perfect tonight." Bruce whispered underneath his breath. His voice was loud enough that she heard him.

She laughed. "You always say that."

"That's because it's the truth." And it always would be. When he had seen her in that dress, damn, she had completely taken his breath away. Selina was absolutely beautiful and Bruce knew he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of it. Yet every time he looked into her eyes he could see his future and he had never wanted something more.

They danced until the sun came up. By that time they were both somewhat exhausted and decided to go and get some sleep. They didn't make it up to the bedroom. Instead they crashed on the nearest sofa and fell asleep there. Neither of them had been this happy or content before. It was a welcome change of pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one shot tomorrow as I have created a playlist instead (mainly because I had no idea what to write based around tomorrow's prompt) Will include a link to the playlist along with Day 5's one shot!


	4. Day 5 - Batkittens

Bruce groaned a little as he got into the batmobile and started the engine, ready to finally head back to the Manor. Tonight had been far more demanding of him than any other night had been in the past month. 

Everything hurt. He hadn’t been stabbed or shot or anything like that. He was just horribly bruised. Bruce had not been expecting to fight so many henchmen at one time.

He was sure if his muscles could they would be screaming at him to stop moving and he wish he could, but he had to drive. Usually he would use the autopilot however he’d had to disable it earlier that night as it was playing up and he hadn’t had the time to fix it before patrol.

He couldn’t wait to get back to the Manor. To get back to Selina, his wife, and their daughter Helena.

Helena. God, just her name brought a smile to his face. In the few short months that she had been in the world she had lit his world up like no other. That’s why he and Selina had picked the name Helena. In Greek it meant ‘shining light’

That wasn’t to say his other children hadn’t lit up his world, because they had. He seriously doubted he would be here now if they hadn’t. It was just...with her it was different and he couldn’t explain nor could he figure out why it was different. It just was.

When he got back to the Cave, Bruce immediately made his way up to the Manor and to Helena’s bedroom. Like every night since she had been born, he wanted to see her before he retired to his own bedroom. He removed his cowl as he made his way there.

As to not wake her, Bruce very quietly entered her bedroom. He silently made his way across the room and over to her crib. That was when he discovered her missing. Had he not been so tired he would have been able to come up with a perfectly logical explanation as to where she was. Unfortunately he was tired and as a result he entered a completely illogical panic.

Instantly he sprinted to his and Selina’s bedroom. His mind was already running through a ton of different possibilities that could’ve happened. He pretty much burst into the room and was about to tell Selina that Helena was gone when he saw her in her arms, nursing. He sighed with relief.

Selina looked up at him a little confused. “You alright?” she asked her evidently disheveled husband.

“Yeah, I am. I just thought…” he trailed off.

“You thought she was missing? Damn, tonight must have taken a lot out of you.” Selina replied.

Bruce chuckled a little as he sat down on the bed next to them. “Something like that.” He gave Selina a quick kiss and turned his attention back to Helena. That’s when he noticed it in her hands. “Is that my spare cowl?”

Selina nodded. “A couple hours after you left she woke up and wouldn’t stop crying till I gave it to her. I think she missed you.”

He smiled. “I missed you too.” he told Helena in a soft voice. He then gave her a small kiss before looking back up at Selina and kissed her again. “I love you, Selina.”

“I love you too Bruce.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the link to the playlist I made for Day 4. Enjoy! https://open.spotify.com/user/melonbiskitqueen/playlist/3vQeTsaUwOPk8ng6LolIsq


	5. Day 7 - AU of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Chosen: Earth -11 (Batman: The Drowned). This was inspired by Taylor Swift's songs Delicate and Call It What You Want.

“That’s right. You heard it here first. Bryce Wayne appears to be continuing the criminal work of her father.” said the news anchor who was currently on the bar’s television. 

Bryce glared at it.  _ ‘You know absolutely nothing.’ _ she thought angrily while she took another sip of her whisky.

Sure, she had been through the rumour mill more times than she could count, but this time they weren’t just about her. They were about her family and the media was now using these rumours to destroy the legacy her parent’s had left. The worst part of it all? Her reputation was now in complete and utter ruin so there wasn’t anything she could say or do to put a stop to this. They would just twist it to their advantage if she did.

So here she was. On the east side of Gotham in some dive bar. Aside from the bartender and an unconscious drunk guy, the place was like a ghost town, which she was grateful for. It meant she didn’t have to deal with anyone for a little while.

The television continued to go on and on about the bad things that she could have possible done ever since she took over her family’s company. Bryce was about to throw her glass at the screen when someone turned it off.

“That’s enough of that.” said a familiar voice. She smiled.

“Sylvester.”

He took a seat next to her. “How you holding up?” he asked.

Bryce sighed. “Everything my family stood for is falling down around me and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. How do you think I’m holding up?” There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke again. “What are you even doing here Sylvester? I don’t have anything to offer you anymore.”

Sylvester laughed as he got up and jumped over the bar so that he was directly in front of her. She looked up at him and frowned. What the hell was he doing?

“Bryce, I don’t care what they’re saying. Hell, I’m not even paying attention to it. They don’t know you like I do and I’m not talking about you know what. Now, how about another drink.”

She looked into his eyes. She was searching for any hint of a lie from what he was saying. He wasn’t. “Alright, fine Kyle, you win. Go ahead and make me another drink.”

He smiled as he took her empty glass. “The usual Wayne?”

“What else?”

Bryce couldn’t understand it. The second all of this had happened she had expected Sylvester to be the first to run, yet he was one of the only ones still standing by her. The other two being Alfred and Lucius of course.

A couple of drinks and some small talk later and Bryce was starting to feel a tiny bit better. It helped that Sylvester was easy on the eyes. She, of course, would never say that out loud, she didn’t want to feed into his ego too much.  

He collected their glasses and began to make them a third round. While he did that, Bryce let her mind wander for a little bit.

They’d known each other for a while now and so far all their relationship had been was the occasional chase across the rooftops and hookup. It had never been like this. Going to the other one in their time of need. They just didn’t do that. It wasn’t them and after tonight it wouldn’t be again.

Bryce needed sometime. She wanted to disappear from the public eye as Bryce Wayne and focus more on the Batwoman side of things. She couldn’t do that and have something with him, that was more than just hooking up, at the same time. No matter how much she may like or want him, she didn’t see it working right now, if ever. 

“What are you thinking about Bryce?” Sylvester asked as he set her drink down. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“This isn’t going to work out.” she stated after a few minutes.

“What isn’t going to work out?”

“Us, Sylvester. Not now, maybe not ever. I think it’s best we just stop this before one, or both, of us gets hurt.”

He nodded. “Alright, let’s call it quits...after tonight. Now before you say anything, all I’m asking is one more night. That’s it.”

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to talk you out of this, is there?”

“Nope.”

She huffed a little. “What did you have in mind?”

His signature smile appeared on his face.“I’m glad you asked.”

An hour or so later they found themselves in a hotel room, on the third floor, on the west side of town. Sylvester quickly went about the room pulling all the curtain closer, just in case the paparazzi had somehow found and followed them here.

Bryce sat down on the sofa in the room while he did so.  _ ‘This is ridiculous,’ _ she thought.  _ ‘I should be out there right this second finding out whoever is destroying my parent’s legacy. Not here in this hotel room. I should just tell him I need to leave.’ _

Once Sylvester was finished with closing the curtains, he joined her on the sofa. He went to kiss her, but she stopped him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this Sylvester. Not while whoever is doing all this is still running free.” she explained.

“Kiss goodbye?”

Bryce gently pressed her lips against his. The kiss was only meant to last for a second, but it get going and going and going. It wasn’t long before she found her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were tangled in her hair. Eventually they had to stop kissing in order to catch their breath.

As they caught their breath, they didn’t take their eyes off of each other. They were both trying to figure out who would make the next move.

“Fuck it.” Bryce whispered as she grabbed Sylvester by his t-shirt, pulled him up with her and dragged him to the bed.

It was 4am when Bryce woke up. Sylvester was still by her side, fast asleep. She turned over onto her left side so that she could see his face. She did so carefully as to not wake him. 

She couldn’t help, but wonder. What was he dreaming about? His next heist? One of his other lovers? She didn’t care if he was. They weren’t official after all. Maybe, just maybe, he was dreaming of her? She smiled a tiny bit at that. There was no point in denying that a part of her would really love that if he was.

“What are you smiling about?” Sylvester asked. His voice was thick with sleep.

She chuckled quietly. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah, I would. That’s kind of why I asked.”

“Well, I’m never telling you.”

“Is that so?”

“That is so.” And there she was again. Looking into those striking green eyes of his. Bryce was tired of pretending that he was her’s all the damn time. She was ready to throw everything she had said last night out of the window. She wanted to be selfish for once in her life, but, at the same time, she didn’t want to thrust the spotlight that was on her onto him. That wasn’t fair.

Her mind began to go through all the possibilities on how to make this work. Sylvester was the only person who she had shown her true self to and seemingly liked her for it. Last night he had made her realise she couldn’t lose this. There had to be a way. There had to be…

She held her breath as she spoke slowly. “You don’t to save me, but would you run away with me?”

“Bryce, you’ve confused me. I thought Gotham needed you?”

She shook her head. “Gotham needs Batwoman. It doesn’t need Bryce Wayne. Batwoman will still be here. As will, I suspect, Catman will be. While they continue to run across rooftops, Bryce Wayne and Sylvester Kyle will disappear. What do you say?”

Now understanding what she was getting at, Sylvester smiled. “Yes.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a one shot for yesterday as, like with Day 4, I made a playlist (you can listen here: https://open.spotify.com/user/melonbiskitqueen/playlist/5gDJFJVB4g8DErXEeP4JO4 )
> 
> I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left a comment. They made my absolute week! <3


End file.
